Chapter 533
Chapter 533 is titled "Level 4: Inferno Hell". Cover Page Straw Hats and Animals: Sanji and a goat sit on a snowy roof UFO gazing. Short Summary Luffy and his allies proceed into Level 4 as Magellan and the rest of Impel Down prepares for confrontation. Long Summary At the back passage of Impel Down, Boa Hancock is questioning Vice-Admiral Momonga on the time of Ace's execution. Momonga states that it will take place in 29 hours, and that the convoy to pick him up will come tomorrow. He also states that this is on the 1/1000 chance that nothing will happen in that time. On board the Marine ship, a Marine informs Momonga of a recent dispute between Red-Haired Shanks and another of the Yonko, Kaido. It is said that Kaido was looking to intercept Whitebeard, but Shanks interfered. Momonga is frustrated that there is nothing they can do about it, and states that there is virtually no chance of avoiding the fight with Whitebeard. His ship then departs for Marineford. Inside the well tower of Impel Down's Level 3, Buggy and Mr. 3 are arguing with Luffy, telling him to escape and not go any further into the prison. As Mr. 2 tells Luffy to ignore them, they notice the ceiling getting higher, only to then realize they are falling into Level 4. As they fall, they argue over whose hit destroyed the floor, then panic at being baked by the severe heat. At Level 4's pond of blood, a few prisoners who cannot stand the intense heat attempt to escape, only to be headbutted into the boiling cauldron by Daz Bonez. Other prisoners notice the presence of Hannyabal, Magellan, and many guards and speculate on what is occurring to warrant these measures. Magellan and his troops assume that Luffy and his allies have fallen into the pool of blood, but are told that he was shielded by rubble that had fallen with him. It is also shown that the Minotaurus has been defeated as well.Magellan then tells Sadi-chan to guard the entrance to Level 5 with the Jailer Beasts, and Hannyabal to guard the entrance to Level 3 with his troops. Luffy and his allies are meanwhile making their way across a bridge on Level 4, as all of them complain about the heat. Suddenly, Luffy runs off in a random direction, having smelled food. The others follow, as they too are starved, but Luffy runs into a pack of guards. Luffy defeats them and proceeds, but Buggy and Mr. 3 hide from the other troops. Mr. 3 comments on the power of Impel Down's guards, stating that it is all over if Magellan comes. At this moment, Magellan drops out of nowhere in front of Luffy and prepares to fight. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It is revealed that Shanks intercepted fellow Yonko Kaido in order to prevent him from taking Whitebeard's head. *Luffy is about to face off against Magellan. Characters : first introduction/new introduction : first apparition Site Navigation ca:Capítol 533 it:Capitolo 533 es:Capítulo 533